


Age is Just a Number

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Did I mention this is age play?, Everyone is fine, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Slightly creepy?, Spanking, Switching, Threats, laughing, pissholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: Derek was a friend. Not really Oliver’s friend. His brothers friend. He was older and didn’t treat Oliver like a baby. Maybe that’s why he liked him. Or maybe it was that Derek was pretty. He looked like a prince from a movie. And he had a nice voice. But Oliver thinks it was mostly that he was a Grown Up and he didn’t treat him like a baby. After all Oliver was ten years old! He wasn’t a baby!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Age Play lol.
> 
> Hope it's alright. I know it's not my usual, and I know I've been inactive for awhile but I was talking to TheseusInTheMaze and trying to explain how I like my Dark Age Play to be and I wrote this as an example. Although it's really not that creepy to me.....
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

Derek was a friend.

 

 

 

Not really Oliver’s friend. His brothers friend.

 

 

 

He was older and didn’t treat Oliver like a baby.

 

 

 

Maybe that’s why he liked him.

 

 

 

Or maybe it was that Derek was pretty. He looked like a prince from a movie. And he had a nice voice.

 

 

 

But Oliver thinks it was mostly that he was a Grown Up and he didn’t treat him like a baby.

 

 

 

After all Oliver was ten years old! He wasn’t a baby!

 

 

 

And Derek was a Grown Up! A 20 year old who was in college and stuff! He didn’t live with his parents, he ate whatever food he wanted and bought it himself!

 

 

 

Oliver’s brother was supposed to be watching him tonight but he wanted to go ‘see a girl’. He thought Oliver didn’t know what that meant but he’d seen and heard his brother ‘seeing a girl’ before.

 

 

 

It meant they’d be naked and loud and weird.

 

 

 

Oliver didn’t get it but it made him warm.

 

 

 

So, since his brother had places to be he left Oliver at Derek’s place.

 

 

 

Derek offered to play video games with Oliver and he fought to stay calm as he nodded. He loved video games! And Derek had ones Oliver had never seen!

 

 

 

After a few hours of games Derek turned off the console and then sat next to Oliver and just smiled at him for a minute, looking at him like he was thinking about something.

 

 

 

Oliver squirmed under Derek’s stare. “What’s up, Derek?”

 

 

 

Derek smiled slowly, “You know what your brother is doing right?”

 

 

 

Oliver blushed hotly and grumbled, “Of course I do! I’m not a baby!”

 

 

 

Derek’s smile changed and Oliver’s tummy flipped.

 

 

 

“Then tell me what he’s doing.”

 

 

 

Oliver frowned and squirmed, he hugged a pillow and stared at the floor. “He gets naked with that girl and does weird stuff. Like parents do.”

 

 

 

Derek laughed a little and Oliver pouted. “I mean that’s one way to put it. He’s having sex and I guess you’re too young to talk about it. Sorry I brought it up, kiddo.”

 

 

 

A sudden anger burned across Oliver’s skin. He wasn’t a kid! And if Derek thought he was because he didn’t know everything about sex….

 

 

 

“I’m not too young! You don’t know everything about everything either! That’s why you’re in school! I just need to learn cuz I’ve never done it! I’m not a kid! My dick gets hard like a grownup!”

 

 

 

Derek suddenly leaned in close and stared Oliver in the eyes, like he was looking for a lie.

 

 

 

“Want me to help you learn, Oliver? Then you’d know all about being an adult and you could get a girlfriend or boyfriend and make them happy. That sound good?”

 

 

 

Oliver wanted to lean back. His tummy hurt and he wanted to go sit on a chair by himself. But…. He liked Derek and he wanted Derek to like him too. And he had to prove he wasn’t a kid.

 

 

 

“Teach me. I wanna know.”

 

 

 

He felt a little cold in his tummy as he said it but he wasn’t backing down now.

 

 

 

Derek’s smile was suddenly normal again. “Okay. So, sex is what Grown Ups do to show each other how much they like each other and make each other feel good. They don’t tell people what they do because it’s a secret between them just for the two of them. They touch each other and it feels good and it makes them all warm and sweaty cuz they feel so good. When a boy and a girl have sex the boy puts his penis inside her, between her legs. Boys can do that too. Girls use their hands when they have sex together because they don’t have a penis.”

 

 

 

Oliver was chewing his lip, blush burning his cheeks and his own penis getting hard at the memory of how it felt to touch it.

 

 

 

Derek checked his watch, “Ah. Bed time.”

 

 

 

Oliver was lying in bed next to Derek. He was sleepy and warm wondering how boys could put a penis inside them when Derek spoke and he realized he’d spoken aloud.

 

 

 

“Well it’s hard to explain and make it sound as good as it is…. They put their penis in the other boy’s butt. Even some girls like that.”

 

 

 

Oliver made a small sound and rolled onto his side to face away from Derek. “How could that feel good? It’s a butt.”

 

 

 

There was a long silence then Derek shifted right up behind Oliver and pushed him onto his front. Oliver gasped in surprise and then made a loud squeak when Derek grabbed his butt with both hands and squeezed it a bit.

 

 

 

It made him blush and hide his face when Derek sat on his legs below his butt. He leaned down and whispered into Oliver’s ear. “Since you’re not a little kid…. Lemme show you.”

 

 

 

Oliver closed his eyes, he was nervous but interested. He liked the feel of Derek’s hands on him. “Okay.”

 

 

 

Derek kissed Oliver’s back and blew air across his neck as he squeezed Oliver’s butt.

 

 

 

Oliver started to relax then kind of enjoying the feeling. He stayed quiet as Derek pulled down his pants and rubbed gently at his butthole. It felt weird and he made a face.

 

 

 

He was about to say he didn’t really like it when Derek reached past him and got something from under his pillow.

 

 

 

“This might be cold. But it’ll help you feel even better because it’ll make you more sensitive.” Derek promised and Oliver nodded, maybe it’d feel good when Derek used that stuff?

 

 

 

Oliver gasped when Derek spread his butt and poured cold liquid on his hole.

 

 

 

“Derek?”

 

 

 

“Yeah, Oliver? You good?”

 

 

 

Oliver bit his lip, “I don’t feel good yet. When will I feel good?”

 

 

 

Derek laughed gently and pushed a finger into Oliver’s butt, the liquid wasn’t cold now. It… Felt hot actually. It felt kinda good. And Derek’s finger felt big and hot and nice.

 

 

 

“Once my penis is inside you you’ll feel so good, Oliver.”

 

 

 

Oliver whined and hid his face in his pillow, it smelled like Derek and that was a comfort. He gritted his teeth as Derek added a second, third and fourth finger. It felt…. Something. Something new.

 

 

 

Then his fingers were gone and Oliver was actually surprised to find he missed the feeling.

 

 

 

There was a rustle of fabric and the something really hot at Oliver’s hole. He whined and shifted his hips.

 

“Oliver?”

 

 

 

He turned his head to look back at Derek. “Yeah?”

 

 

 

“Wanna face me? So, we can see how good we feel and maybe kiss?”

 

 

 

The idea of seeing how good Derek felt from him was nice and he nodded.

 

 

 

Derek stood from the bed and dropped his pants, Oliver rolled over and couldn’t help staring at Derek’s dick.

 

 

 

“That’s big.” He whispered, thighs twitching. Would that fit? Would that hurt?

 

 

 

Derek smiled and pushed Oliver’s legs apart kneeling between them and rubbing his penis against Oliver’s hole.

 

 

 

“Ready, Oliver?”

 

 

 

Oliver thought of the fingers and smiled a little, “It’ll feel good?”

 

 

 

Derek smiled brightly, “Yes. And I’ll feel good too.”

 

 

 

Oliver nodded and then winced as Derek started to push into him.

 

 

 

Hot. It was very hot. And it kinda hurt. But not in a way that made him dislike this.

 

 

 

He whimpered and gripped the sheets squeezing his eyes shut.

 

 

 

Derek didn’t stop moving into him until Oliver felt his hips hit his butt. He opened his eyes and looked up and Derek.

 

 

 

Derek was staring down at him, eyes dark, breathing fast and making low sounds.

 

 

 

“Here we go, Oliver. Ready to feel so good?”

 

 

 

Oliver opened his mouth to say not yet, but he wasn’t some kid. “Yeah. This already feels pretty good.”

 

 

 

Derek leaned down and breathed the same air as Oliver, “Wanna kiss me, Oliver?”

 

 

 

Blushing a little from the question he nodded and pecked Derek on the lips. Derek laughed a little then sat up and pushed Oliver’s legs up against his chest.

 

 

 

Then he was pulling his dick out and oh that was nice.

 

 

 

Then he was pushing back in and Oliver’s mouth made a weird sound like how his brother and the girl did.

 

 

 

Derek hummed and moved faster making Oliver gasp and make more sounds.

 

 

 

Oliver was tingly and warm and his tummy felt tight, and Derek felt hot, moving inside him fast and oh!

 

 

 

Oliver shouted in surprise as Derek’s dick hit something inside him and he suddenly felt hot/cold and shivery and oh so relaxed.

 

 

 

Derek moaned and slammed into his butt harder, loud wet slap sounds and grunts filled the room with Oliver’s loud breathing.

 

 

 

Then Derek pushed all the way in and groaned. Hot poured into Oliver and he whimpered at how his dick twitched at the feeling.

 

 

 

Derek let go of Oliver’s legs and collapsed onto him. “Fuck.”

 

 

 

Oliver snorted, “We just did! Stupid college boy.”

 

 

 

Derek giggled, “That doesn’t sound like a ten-year-old to me!”

 

 

 

Oliver scoffed, “Nope! I’m a grown ass man being crushed…. But another grown ass man who’s currently going soft in my ass.”

 

 

 

They giggled at the use of ‘ass’ in the sentence and rolled apart. “Shower?” Oliver offered.

 

 

 

Derek sighed, “Yeah. I feel creepy.”

 

 

 

Oliver sat up and winced, Derek had gotten really into it and now his backside was complaining. “You shouldn’t. I’m only a year younger than you and it was my idea.”

 

 

 

Derek followed Oliver to the shower and shrugged, “You have no idea how much that innocent little kiss turned me on.”

 

 

 

Oliver pecked Derek on the lips again and cackled at Derek’s expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do?
> 
> How's the weather?


	2. Reversed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for my Dawnieangel. Love you Stalker boo!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning this is a con-noncon. Not just because Derek is 'underaged' but this is just ageplay they're adults playing.

Oliver had been babysitting Derek for a while now. Three years or so?

 

 

 

They were buddies now. Most babysitters might not have liked him but good thing he had Oliver.

 

 

 

Derek didn’t focus on one thing very well and neither did Oliver, they got each other.

 

 

 

And while Derek was only 14 he was one of Oliver best friends.

 

 

 

Derek made him a dick shaped cake for his 23rd birthday and it was honestly the best part of his week.

 

 

 

They knew so much about each other and were pretty accepting of the other’s oddities.

 

 

 

For example. Derek had to wear diapers to bed until he was 12. Now he was very, very proud of the control he had over his bladder.

 

 

 

But that was just another interesting thing about Derek.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

 

Oliver walked into Derek’s room an hour earlier than usual since he wanted to surprise Derek with a new movie.

 

 

 

He froze when he saw what Derek was doing.

 

 

 

Derek had the thick handle of a brush pushed into his ass, and he was grinding against the bed groaning and hissing softly.

 

 

 

Oliver licked his lips and kept his breathing soft and Derek moved.

 

 

 

Derek raised up on his knees, one hand pumping the brush inside him, the other pressing under his belly button.

 

 

 

Oliver bit his lip as his cock twitched. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen Derek masturbating and he wasn’t going to lie he’d jerked off to it silently once. But today he was twitchy at the sight of Derek’s pink hole sucking in the handle of the brush. He forced himself to go down stairs and sit on the couch, he turned on the tv so Derek wouldn’t suspect anything.

 

 

 

Almost 10 minutes later Derek came down stairs, hardly any difference in his walk, and only the slightest pink tinge to his cheeks.

 

 

 

“Oh, hey buddy. Sorry, I didn’t come up, but since I was early and it was so quiet I thought you might be sleeping. You good?” Oliver asked, his voice betraying nothing.

 

 

 

Derek turned his bright brown and blue eyes down as a bit more color spread across his cheeks, “Yeah I didn’t feel so good so I tried to sleep it off.”

 

 

 

Oliver nodded slowly, “Well, I brought you the movie I promised. Wanna pop it in and I’ll get us some juice?”

 

 

 

Derek grinned, childish glee lighting his face, “Heck yeah!”

 

 

 

They were half way through the movie when Oliver realized Derek had drank a lot of juice. He was squirming and very obviously doing a potty dance.

 

 

 

But his face was pinker than it should be and Derek was breathing quickly, teeth almost permanently biting his lower lip.

 

 

 

He squirmed for about five minutes before he asked Oliver to pause the movie.

 

 

 

“What? It’s just getting to the best part!”

 

 

 

Derek started to get up, “I-I really gotta pee.” His voice broke when he said pee and Oliver suddenly knew why Derek had been pressing on himself like that.

 

 

 

A dark curl of excitement stirred in his gut as he decided to tease his sexy little buddy.

 

 

 

“Hold it, Derek. Wouldn’t wanna pee your pants like a little baby.” Derek’s wide eyes made Oliver wonder if he’d gone too far.

 

 

 

But then Derek was grabbing at his dick through his pants and groaning.

 

 

 

Oliver’s mind just kind of froze, “Derek? What’re you doing?” He really wanted to push on the smooth skin just under Derek’s belly button to hear his sounds.

 

 

 

Derek looked up at Oliver with shining eyes, lips red and spit slick, a desperate look on his face as his hips rocked and his hands squeezed at his dick.

 

 

 

“Oliver I-I have to pee! Please!” Derek whined.

 

 

 

Slowly Oliver stood, helping Derek to his feet as guiding the whimpering boy to the bathroom. But when Derek’s fumbling hands pushed his pants and underwear down past his knees Oliver lost it.

 

 

 

He couldn’t help pulling Derek against his chest, away from the toilet, his hands gripped Derek’s hips as he ground his clothed erection against Derek’s ass.

 

 

 

Derek met his eyes in the giant mirror and there was a little fear there as Oliver started to work his own pants off.

 

 

 

“Oliver-”

 

 

 

“Derek, shush. I saw you earlier. I know you like to be filled. Lemme fill you.”

 

 

 

Derek gasped as the head of Oliver’s cock nudged between his cheeks, he tried to shove Oliver away surprising him and he almost got away except he tripped over his pants.

 

 

 

He landed on his knees and forearms. Face down, ass up.

 

 

 

Oliver was quickly on him, his own legs pinning Derek’s, one hand on the back of Derek’s neck.

 

 

 

Oliver’s other hand reached up and took the Vaseline off the counter. He popped off the lid and scooped a glob with two fingers.

 

 

 

“Now-” He pushed the Vaseline into Derek’s lose asshole and around it so there wouldn’t be any drag. “You’re going to stay put and let me show you how good a hot cock can feel. Or I can call your mom and tell her you pissed yourself and then I caught you masturbating. Which would you rather?”

 

 

Derek’s breathing was bordering on sobs, so Oliver explained simpler. “Pleasure?” He added some Vaseline to his cock and nudged Derek’s rim starting to slip in just to pull back and push again. Derek groaned and his hips wiggled a little. Oliver couldn’t tell if he was trying to escape or get more cock…

 

“Or the embarrassment of your mom scolding you for pissing yourself and masturbating to porn in the living room?” He slowly removed his hand from the back of Derek’s neck. The boy stayed face down. There was a moment of silence then Derek gave a weak sob and reached back to spread his ass.

 

 

Oliver groaned and lined up, he kept teasing Derek’s ass with the head for another minute or so then he was thrusting inside.

 

 

 

Derek keened, body shaking. His hands let go of his cheeks to claw at Oliver’s hips.

 

 

 

Oliver growled in pleasure as Derek’s ass sucked him like he’d seen it do the brush handle.

 

 

 

“Good little slut. Letting me into your ass so sweetly. Tell me how it feels.” he snarled as he started to fuck into the soft round flesh of Derek’s ass.

 

 

 

Derek gave another sob and Oliver waited. But Derek didn’t speak, he just gave little sobs as Oliver’s cock moved in his ass.

 

 

 

Oliver spanked Derek’s ass and he slammed his hips, “Tell me how it feels, Derek!”

 

 

 

Derek screamed and his muscles squeezed Oliver’s cock like a velvet vice. “Hot! It’s- You’re hot…. And… It’s…”

 

 

 

Oliver slowed and leaned down, “Do you like it?”

 

 

 

Derek took a deep shuddering breath and nodded, “Yes.” his answer was soft, hardly audible.

 

 

 

Oliver straightened up tall and set to hitting Derek’s prostate with every even thrust, slowly speeding up.

 

 

 

“Good boy.”

 

 

 

“Oliver I-”

 

 

 

Oliver grinned expecting some kind of request or praise.

 

 

 

“I have to pee still, lemme pee?” Derek’s voice sounded so small.

 

 

 

Oliver shifted around and gripped Derek’s thighs, shifting their weight and lifted a startled and confused Derek into the tub all while keeping his cock buried inside.

 

 

 

Once they’d resettled in the tub Oliver turned on the water and pressed Derek against the wall, his chest rubbing Derek’s back as he resumed thrusting. The warm water beating down on them would wash away any unwanted fluids and add sensations.

 

 

 

He reached around Derek and pushed under his belly button, purring into his ear, “You gunna piss yourself like a dumb baby? Do it.”

 

 

 

Derek sobbed, head falling against the shower wall, “C-can’t…. I’m….”

 

 

 

Oliver waited, still pressing to match his trusts. He was close.

 

 

 

“I’m…. hard….”

 

 

 

Oliver grinned against Derek’s skin and licked at his neck, “So then cum. Cum on with my thick cock, hollowing you out, baby. Then you can piss yourself and we can finish our movie.”

 

 

 

Derek groaned and shivered, one hand reaching down to fist his cock quickly. Then he was tensing, “Oliver? Why… Why are we doing this?”

 

 

 

Oliver blinked and smiled lopsidedly, not that Derek could see that. “Because you’re my buddy and I love you.”

 

 

 

Derek cried out, hand moving faster over himself. “Wh- why did you put it in my butt?”

 

 

 

Oliver grinned now, “Because I wanted to cum inside you.” He pressed his mouth to Derek’s ear, “Wanna fuck a baby into my baby’s ass.”

 

 

 

Derek came with a sharp cry, body tensing and squeezing Oliver punching his orgasm out of him, milking his cock.

 

 

 

There was a silent moment where the only sounds were the water falling and their panting.

 

 

 

Then Derek was groaning long and low as he pissed against the shower wall with Oliver’s cock still inside him.

 

 

 

They both sighed when Oliver pulled out and sat back.

 

 

 

Derek shot Oliver a Look as he pulled off his shirt and started to soap himself. “I wasn’t expecting you to bring out the breeding kink. I thought we were just going for con-noncon?”

 

 

 

Oliver shrugged, “I dunno my dude. I thought you would have shaved off your beard for realism.”

 

 

 

Derek snorted, “Hey, you didn’t last time! Besides my family would wonder why….”

 

 

 

Oliver giggled, “Just tell ‘em you shave only for my dick.”

 

 

 

Derek groaned, “Noooo!”

 

 

 

They both laughed as Derek turned off the water.

 

 

 

“Do you… feel creepy? Like I did?” Derek asked softly as they cuddled on the couch in their boxers to finish the movie.

 

 

 

Oliver sighed, “Nah.”

 

 

 

Derek looked at him with concern. “Why? You just forced a 14-year-old to let you in his ass….”

 

 

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Derek, “A 14-year-old I’ve been living with, dating, and fucking for the past three years. A 14-year-old who also happens to be a beefcake who could pick me up with one arm if he wanted. A 14-year-old who has a beard. And a 14-year-old who is a year older than me. A 14-year-old who fucked me in the ass when I was 10. Hmmmm.”

 

 

 

There was a pause then they were both laughing uncontrollably.

 

 

 

When they had their breath back Derek sighed, “Asshole.”

 

 

 

Oliver shrugged, “You are what you eat.”

 

 

 

Derek turned excited eyes to Oliver who smirked at him, “After the movie.”

 

 

 

They snuggled closer and hit play.


End file.
